


After-party

by Sternocleidomastoid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: And let's face it - cha'boy is a bottom, Canon Trans Character, F/M, I made this because no one has made Barry a bottom, Minor Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is also suuuper dick heavy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternocleidomastoid/pseuds/Sternocleidomastoid
Summary: Barry wears slacks to the Bureau's Candlenights celebration.Lup can't wait to get him out of them.





	After-party

Tonight is one if the only times he's opted not to wear his signature jeans, which seems to be paying off, if Lup's expression is anything to go by.

Taako had shoved a pair of tailored black slacks and vest in his direction and told him in no uncertain terms that if he didn't wear them to their Candlenights celebration, there would be hell to pay.

Lup had hummed approvingly when she saw the ensemble and had high-fived Taako for what she called a job well-done. Barry figured she liked it the first time she slapped his ass, but after the third or fourth, he knew what he was in for as soon as the party was over. He took off the vest in preparation (she was fond of ruining his clothes), and she shot him a knowing look, which made him blush.

The second they're alone and Barry shuts the door behind them, Lup's mouth crashes into his. It's all he can do to keep from groaning out loud as he places his hands on her waist.

She's like fire, always. An unmistakable heat that casts everything that isn't already burning in a comforting glow.

"You have no idea how good you looked tonight, babe," she says against his mouth, and starts untucking his shirt to run her hands across his skin.

"You, too," he says back as quietly and evenly as he can manage.

The ensemble she's chosen to wear is absolutely stunning. Her earrings, bracelet, and choker sparkle beautifully as she moves about and the light catches each piece of jewelry. The neckline of her dress is a deep "V" shape, and the entire night, he's been catching glimpses of her long, tanned legs before the slit in her dress is hidden again.

Lup takes out the earrings and slides off the bracelet with ease, and Barry pulls away just long enough to help her with the necklace. They're gifts from him, so she puts them gingerly on the bedside table before pushing Barry to sit on their bed.

As soon as he's sitting, she straddles his lap and kisses him again. Lup immediately starts to unbutton his shirt, which apparently takes longer than she would like, because she doesn't bother to remove it completely. It hangs loosely from his shoulders.

She moves down to kiss his neck, sucking and biting bruises there with vigor. In a touch of boldness, Barry feels around for the slit on her dress. As soon as he locates it, he slips his hand inside and starts to stroke her length, slowly, over her underwear.

Lup whines, but brings up a hand to stop him. When he pulls away, she looks even more stunning than before, if such a thing were possible. Her hair, which she had spent an hour doing for this, is a bit disheveled and her lip gloss is smeared, and her eyes are full of adoration and need. The knowledge that he did that is more rewarding than he thinks it should be.

He tries to hold her face in his hands and she stops him by intertwining their fingers together.

"I'm going to fuck you," she says lowly, kissing down his chest until she gets low enough to situate herself neatly between his legs, on her knees. The kiss to the front of his trousers is hot, wet, open-mouthed, and long. Barry counts to one hundred in his head before he thinks he's waited long enough.

"Please," Barry breathes.

"Unzip me," she instructs suddenly, standing. Barry manages to slide down the zipper despite how badly his hands are shaking. The dress falls to the floor and the only thing she's wearing are matching bra and panties.

Barry doesn't get the chance to really enjoy how good her dick looks pressed against the red lace or how much it excites him to see her nipples against the thin fabric. The head is poking out of the top and he moves to touch her again through the fabric. He doesn't get the chance, because as soon as the dress is off, she pulls down the panties and tosses them somewhere behind her. The bra comes off just as quickly and meets the same fate.

"Lie back," she tells him, meaning he scrambles backward to prop himself up against their pillows gracelessly. She gives him a satisfied smile.

She crawls onto the bed and starts to undo his belt. It's slow, and she won't break eye contact, even as she slides off his trousers and boxers. He pushes his glasses back up his nose and she licks her lips.

"Lup, please," he begs again.

"Not yet," Lup grins.

She then takes her time to appreciate Barry's body, as she often does. He does the same for her, but right now what he really wants is even a little friction. He can't manage it with her hovering over him like she is, and accepts his fate.

She kisses the curve of his neck and licks his collarbone while running her fingers up and down the rounded planes of his stomach. Lup experimentally bites one of his nipples, and laughs when Barry lets out a yelp of surprise.

"You're so beautiful, Barry," she whispers, and she means it. Barry almost thinks he'd be okay with drawing this out now, if she keeps that up.

Until it turns into dirty talk and she hadn't even started prepping him and his dick is still untouched, of course.

"You look so good with your legs wrapped around me," she says, pressing a kiss to his thigh. Lup's hands are pulling his legs apart and she stares down at him for a moment, flushed, before kissing the inside of his knee.

He hopes that's the end of it.

It isn't.

Lup bites a fat roll that's much more prominent because of this new position and his dick jumps. Her hands are kneading his thighs still, and she kisses, bites, and sucks them until they're both sure he's going to have bruises.

When she kisses him again, Barry takes the opportunity to hook his legs around hers and nearly cries in relief and bliss when their cocks slide together. The sound he makes is enough to still her for a few seconds.

"Impatient," Lup scolds, but her voice wavers, and she finally, finally opens the drawer to the bedside table. Barry doesn't think he's ever been so happy to see lube in his life.

She has Barry hold his own legs while she preps him and her eyes keep darting to different places on his body, her eyes flaring hungrily. She takes her time, like she always does. It takes too long, like it always does. This is only worsened by the fact that she won't touch his prostate.

She seems to take pity on him and lines herself up with his hole.

"Ready?" she asks.

He nods shakily and she smiles and pushes inside, slowly, until their skin is flush.

"Lup, I'm ready," Barry says. "If you don't start moving I might actually, literally die. Again."

She throws her head back in a laugh but obliges, moving slowly and sweetly. Barry sighs happily as he's overcome with the feeling of being full. Lup gives no warning when she angles her hips suddenly and slams into him.

Barry can't help the sounds that come from him then, and just hopes Kravitz and Taako aren't still somewhere in the house.

Barry sudden feels embarrassingly close to coming, and Lup grins at him devilishly. One of her hands starts to stroke him and Barry lets out a small sob as he finishes over his stomach and chest.

"Fuck," Lup groans, and the way her hips are moving has become erratic.

Barry's not good at dirty talk, but knows Lup immensely enjoys it when he attempts, so he tries to breathe more evenly.

"Are you going to come?" He asks. He already knows his face is bright red, which only intensifies when Lup's head snaps up to make fierce eye contact.

"Barry," she exhales.

"Please come for me, Lup."

It's two more brutal thrusts before she does.

"Fuck, Bar," she sighs. She pulls out and before Barry can ask her to grab a wash cloth, she licks his come from his stomach and chest. He knows he won't feel clean in the morning, but his dick is stirring again already.

"We'll shower in the morning," she says, flopping onto him bonelessly.

"Yeah," he agrees, "okay."

But for right now, they go to sleep easily, curled up in the arms of the one they love.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
